The invention relates to an implant for securing neighboring bone plates, especially neighboring cranial bone plates, wherein each of the bone plates has an inner face and an outer face, comprising an inner contact element that is adapted to rest on the inner face of the neighboring bone plates, an outer contact element that is adapted to rest on the outer faces of the neighboring bone plates and in a linear manner a flexible tensioning element for connecting the inner contact element and the outer contact element in such a manner that they can no longer be separated from one another.
Such an implant is known from DE 199 52 359 C1 (wherein it is referred to as a surgical connecting element).
A further example of such an implant is known from DE 101 28 917 C1.
A procedure for the treatment of a broken bone is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,986, wherein an anchor connected to a thread is fed through the bone on each side of the break, the thread is tensioned in order to transmit a force to a bone on the first side of the break, wherein the thread extends over the break, and wherein a force is transmitted from a second anchor to the bone on a second side of the break.